leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW118
* Closed * * }} Secrets From Out of the Fog! (Japanese: Nの秘密…霧の彼方に！ N's Secret... To the Other Side of the Mist!) is the 118th episode of the , and the 775th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 21, 2013 and in the United States on June 22, 2013. Blurb N has been injured in a battle with Team Plasma, and as our stunned heroes watch, two mysterious women appear and take him to a pool in the forest, where he is fully healed. Ash, Iris, and Cilan soon learn that N and the two women, Concordia and Anthea, have been living in a secret hideaway, where they take care of Pokémon that have been mistreated by people. N describes how, as a young boy, he lived in a mansion with Anthea and Concordia—and with Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma, who never allowed him to go outside. Ghetsis explained to N that because of his ability to hear the inner voices of Pokémon, he was destined to become the leader of Team Plasma and save the world’s Pokémon from selfish people. But, N says, Ghetsis was lying. He only wanted to use N in a ceremony to summon the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram—but when Reshiram showed up, it was very angry at the deceit and unleashed its fury on Team Plasma! In the aftermath, Anthea and Concordia rescued N and made their way to the hidden house where they live now. Now, N and his companions still agree that people are not to be trusted to protect the well-being of Pokémon, and they believe Pokémon need to be kept away from people. However, our heroes are determined to prove them wrong, and Concordia and Anthea are soon amazed to see the previously mistreated Pokémon warm up to the young Trainers! Soon, Team Plasma’s goons manage to track N to the secret house. Ash and friends battle them to allow N and his companions to get the injured Pokémon to safety, and Team Plasma is held at bay once again. Still, N, Anthea, and Concordia remain convinced that people and Pokémon cannot coexist, and so they bid farewell to our heroes and vanish into the fog. Ash and friends wonder if they will ever see N again... Plot Continuing from the previous episode, continue wandering through the forest as the fog suddenly lifts up. They find themselves in a ruined forest filled with swamps and the three pinder over what to do next, as they refuse to wander further through the marshy swamp. Two Plasma grunts, along with Barret), are still searching for in the forest. Meanwhile, in the beautiful forest, and his group watch as Anthea's puts an unconscious in a pool of water, with the group wondering over the entire action. Ash proceeds to check on N, but Concordia's stops him. then notices that N's wounds are healing up and he finally regains consciousness. He identifies the two girls with him, and the group seems confused that they know each other. Anthea and Concordia tell the young trainers that they must leave the place and threatens them to kick them out using . But N tells them to let Ash and his friends stay here for while, saying that they have a strong bond with Pokémon. Anthea and Concordia happen to notice the strong bond when and play with their s and are pleased about their Pokémon loving them. The group realize that the two have a same inner voice as N does. The group then notices a house in front of them, full of different types of Pokémon in the place and N explains that the place is his and the girl's hideout where they live for the time-being with the injured Pokémon. Inside the house, Ash scans the Gardevoir, but the senses his actions and gives him a sharp look. Through their way in the corridor, the group meets a friendly with N, who is glad to see that the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon is in good health. An excited tries to touch it as well, but Pidove smacks her and flies off. N then explains that all the Pokémon living in the house were abused in one or other by selfish and deceptive humans in the past and are emotionally scarred with zero trust in humans. N shows them the inside of a room where Anthea, Concordia, and an are treating injured Pokémon. Ash and then question N on the purpose of his journey and ask why N wants to rescue and protect all Pokémon under the control of Team Plasma. Anthea and Concordia try to shun them away but N decides that he had traveled far with the group and they deserve to know the reason behind his quest. In a hall, N along with Anthea and Concordia begin to explain N's past to the group. He narrates that in the past he used to live in a rather big mansion in seclusion and always stayed inside until Anthea and Concordia came in with some Pokémon and played with him. All the Pokémon used to be either abandoned or injured by the humans, which caused him to develop an aversion for battling. This is when Ghetsis had told him that Team Plasma's dream was to free Pokémon from abusive people, and that N's power to hear a Pokémon's inner voice was a very useful ability gifted to him. Anthea and Concordia also explain how Ghetsis's purpose was a lie and he had different plans but the girls were unable to learn the truth just yet. N adds that one night,two years prior to the present, N was used by the Team Plasma leader to summon the legendary Pokémon to Team Plasma's hideout but the got enraged and destroyed the hideout. N was found alone and injured by Anthea and Concordia. The girls state that they have realized Ghetsis's belief was not pure lie and that Pokémon needed to be separated from humans to lead to a healthy life. however, refuses to agree with them and is supported by Ash and Iris, asserting that not all humans are cruel to Pokémon. Realizing that Ash and his friends have still not accepted their views, Anthea and Concordia decide to let them stay for the night but state that they must leave the hideout the next day. At Team Plasma's hideout, Aldith explains to Ghetsis that N had already got away, to he angrily orders the grunts to keep looking. Colress asks why Ghetsis is so interested in N but Ghetsis tells him it was none of his business. Back at N's hideout, Ash and his friends are upset that N's companions do not believe that not all humans are bad and they decide to try again. Meanwhile, some of the hurt Pokémon come out of hiding and Axew, Pikachu, and invite them to play with them. As Ash and his friends play with the Pokémon, Anthea and Concordia watch from a window, who are being watched by N in turn. However, their fun is put to a halt as the Team Plasma grunts find and attack the hideout (through a portal) to capture N. Anthea and Concordia blame Ash and his friends for revealing their hidden forest but Ash says that he would never tell their location in a million years, and Iris adds that they had been with the wild Pokémon the whole time. As the attacks continue, N asks Anthea and Concordia to leave with the Pokémon as he explains that the hideout is no longer safe and decides to stop the grunts. The grunts are however in no mood to give up and continue to attack the group. Ash, Iris and Cilan decide to fight back and call out , and respectively. Ash asks N to leave, stating that his safety is of priority and N ultimately relents, running off with Anthea, Concordia and the Pokémon. Ash, Iris and Cilan ultimately beat the three grunts and come out victorious. Suddenly a fog begins to envelope the area, and the group hears N's voice leading them to their location. Meanwhile, also wonders over another appearance of the fog and notice three silhouettes, which are revealed to be the three Team Plasma Grunts, disgusted over their failure. The scene then switches back to N and the group. As Gothitelle proceeds to use , N and his companions along with the fog disappear. Iris exclaims that the forest has disappeared as well, leading Cilan to suggest that Ash, Iris and him as well as their Pokémon must be dreaming all along. However, their chat is cut short as the group notices the presence of a large structure at a distance. Major events * and find out that used to be a member of Team Plasma. * N leaves the group. * Ash and his friends arrive a short distance away from the Dragonspiral Tower. Debuts Humans * Barret * Seven Sages Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Colress * Ghetsis * Anthea and Concordia * s ** Aldith ** Barret * Seven Sages (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Barret's) * (Anthea's) * (Concordia's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ; flashback) * (multiple) * (Summer Form; multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * narrates the preview for the next episode. * Team Rocket doesn't recite their or blast off in this episode. Errors * In one part of the flashback of 's appearance, Ghetsis's cane disappears. * When is sent flying by Cilan's Pansage, the tips of its legs are colored purple. * In the scene where tells Anthea, Concordia, and the Pokémon to leave, 's ears are completely colored pink. File:BW118 Ghetsis cane error.png|Ghetsis's missing cane File:BW118 error.png|Liepard's legs error File:BW118 error 2.png|Audino's ears error Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |el= |it= |pl= |es_eu= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 118 Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara de:Geheimnisse aus dem Nebel! es:EP780 fr:BW118 ja:BW編第118話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第118集